character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gewsbumpz dude/Mew
|-|Sitting Up= |-|Lying Down= Summary Mew is one of the many house cats that live with Gewsbumpz dude. Originally found as a small kitten on the road outside Kmart, he was adopted and became the pet of Gews. Overtime he met many other household cats, and became the husband of another cat, Oreo. Nowadays he lives his life being a little cute grumpy cat. Note: Some parts of this blog are from the Vs Battle Wiki. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, 9-C with claws | 1-A Name: Mew, Mewcifer, Mewtant, Pissy Kitty, Good Boy, Handsome, Big Chungus, Mew-Bear, etc (We gave him so many name to the degree I honestly forgot most of them) Origin: Real Life and Sigh: Spanker Wankers Gender: Male Age: About 4 years Classification: Adorable Demon Cat Powers and Abilities: |-|Real life= Superhuman Speed (An average cat can reach more than 50 kph in short bursts. Known to be an incredibly agile animal with fast reflexes), Enhanced Senses (A cat can see between 6 and 8 times more than people. They have a field of vision of 200 degrees, while that of humans is 180 and can detect the mood of its owner. Their whiskers are like sensors), minor Disease Manipulation via Toxoplasmosis (Cats in general have this disease and have infected a large amount of the world population with the disease), Adorable Visage, Madness Manipulation (Type 5; Is so cute that upon seeing him, Gews fell uncontrollably in love with the cutie), Malevolence (Is a very mean kitty), Natural Weaponry (Has sharp teeth and retractable claws that can be used to cut and slash at human flesh), Small Size (Type 1; Is physically a cat that weighs around 20 pounds), Superhuman Athleticism, Berserker Mode (Can get really, REALLY angry), Food Absorption, Wallcrawling (Cats in general have this ability), Holy Manipulation (Is a product of Christianity because he is from a christian household. Don't ask how that works), Unpredictability, Emotional Healing (Like the other cats, he is a comfort item of Gews), Sp00k Inducement (Is so mean he scared Gews' dogs, which are pitbulls) |-|Including Spanker Wankers= All abilities as before but to far higher extend. Plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3 and 4), Regeneration (True-Godly) (Much like Gews. His concept can reform if destroyed), All abilities that Gewsbumpz Dude possesses. Attack Potency: Below Average Human (Is physically a small cat), Street level (Cat claws can easily leave large scars on humans, similar to knives) | Outerverse level (Can harm Gewsbumpz Dude) Speed: Superhuman (Cats can reach up to 30 mph) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Can support his own weight. Which is 20 pounds) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Below Average Class, Street Class with claws | Outerversal Durability: Below Average Human. His adorable visage makes it to where opponents wouldn't want to harm him. | Outerverse level. Many abilities make him far harder to kill. Stamina: Average | Irrelevant Range: Below average melee range, several meters with abilities | Irrelevant Intelligence: Very high for an animal (Cats possess impressive intelligence, their brain gathers information, assimilates that information, and uses it to learn. Although wild cats are not very intelligent, it has been proven that cats that grow with people develop their intelligence more. Cats learn through imitation, observation, and experience, and combine learning with the instinct to survive. They can remember facts that have happened and act accordingly. They can also detect, through smell and behavior, people who will not treat them well and will avoid them. In the same way, they differentiate acquaintances from strangers and defend their territory from the latter.) | Unknown Weaknesses: Is rather lazy | None Notable Note: Real Life | Spanker Wankers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Gewsbumpz dude